


A Deep-Set Ache

by hateno



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, JD doesn't die au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hateno/pseuds/hateno
Summary: Veronica could have repaired you. However, she's clearly out of the question now. She tried to help you many times, and all you ever did was push her away -- that, and kill her classmates.





	A Deep-Set Ache

There really isn’t a word strong enough for how one should feel, seeing the love of their life dead before their eyes. All at once being forced to accept that you’ll never see them again━ never hear the flawed, wonderful way her laugh escapes her lips. Or the way she’d scratch behind her ear while embarrassed. The way she always knew exactly what to say when you ‘subtly’ hinted at the fact that you were unhappy━ and wanted nothing more than to stop existing. 

You don’t bother approaching the body━ what good will that do? She’s dead, and she died trying to escape you. Or… Or maybe… No, she was definitely trying to get away from you. Anger sears in your bones and blurs your vision. Fine. If she wanted to be away from you so badly, you’ll remove yourself from the equation entirely. That way, no one has to deal with you anymore. Not Veronica, not your father, not anyone. Your father will have an easier time paying the bills anyway, with you gone. You’re helping him, in the end. Helping everyone. You’re damaged. To the point nothing can repair you.

Veronica could have repaired you. However, she’s clearly out of the question now. She tried to help you many times, and all you ever did was push her away━ that, and kill her classmates. All of that, for nothing. She might have been damaged before, sure, but you ruined her. Suddenly, you hear footsteps coming up the stairs. That must be her mother. You move quickly to leave the way you came, hearing a scream fade from you perception as you take off down the street towards the school.

━

It’s not until you’re in Veronica’s arms, watching the bomb you created explode, killing no one at all━ doing nothing intended of it━ that you realize maybe you messed something up. Veronica had thrown the bomb and practically tackled you to the ground to get both of you to safety. But why? After all you did… You’re shaking, mumbling something unintelligible━ half to yourself and half to her. You’ve still been shot, unfortunately, and will need medical attention soon if you want to live. ...Which you’re not too sure about right now. 

After sitting in shock for a few moments, you find that the entirety of the student body, almost, is making their way outside to see what the noise was all about. You don’t really look at any of them, considering the fact that you were about to murder all of them in cold blood not even ten minutes ago. When the adults find you, you and Veronica both lie through your teeth about a ‘school shooter’ who showed up and shot you in the stomach before you could throw the bomb at him, killing him.

You’re both regarded as heroes for a moment or two, kids thanking the two of you personally, before an ambulance shows up, carting you both off to the emergency room. While on the way there, the absurdity of all this hits you. They’re calling you a hero━ when you were the villain to begin with. Veronica is the hero. As always, she’s saved the day. You feel awful. Worse than you have in a long time. You don’t share a single word with the girl in the ambulance for the duration of the ride.

One stay at the hospital later, and you’re stuck on bedrest at home, your only company being your father━ when he isn’t at work, that is. It’s a solid week of pretty much solitary confinement. You know the schedule for daytime television by heart, and the sound of your dad noisily coming home becomes a constant source of anxiety for you. You start hearing Veronica’s voice on top of everything else━ berating you and making you face how terrible you are. Along with her comes Heather Chandler, as well as Kurt and Ram. All angry and upset with you, wondering why you’re so screwed up in the head. You can’t give them an answer, but you can certainly agree with all of the insults they throw at you. And you do.

One day, out of the blue, there’s a knock at the door. At first you think it’s your dad━ but then why is he knocking at all? You get up and out of bed, sighing heavily. The deep set ache from your wound nags at you all the way to the front door. When you sluggishly open the door, you aren’t prepared to see who is standing on the other side. “...Veronica?”


End file.
